1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly to, a display device capable of generating a color of light close to or the same as the blue primary color of DCI-P3 color gamut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display devices are configured to convert acquired or stored electric information into visual information and display it to a user. The color gamut of display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD), are referenced to NTSC (National Television System Committee) color gamut. With the advance of technology, in order to meet different color systems and display various colors, different color gamuts, such as sRGB, DCI (Digital Cinema Initiatives)-P3 and Rec. 2020 (ITU-R Recommendation BT.2020), have been defined.
The DCI-P3 color gamut is one of the popular color gamuts. Refer to FIG. 1, which is a CIE 1931 xy chromaticity diagram illustrating the DCI-P3 color gamut and the CIE 1931 color space. The blue light generated from traditional light emitting diode of liquid crystal display is not easy to match the requirement of blue primary color of the DCI-P3 color gamut.